Ronnie Anne & Friends City Adventures
by Jamesdean5842
Summary: A story for crafordbrian17. Join Ronnie Anne and her extended family, the Casagrandes as they go on epic adventures all over the city and explore places yet to be seen all over the city. On hiatus permanently
1. Meeting Gina

It starts with Ronnie Anne and Carlota eating pizza.

They were eating a Great Lakes style pizza with huge slices. Toppings were pepperoni, sausage, bell peppers, olives, Canadian ham, steak, anchovies and lots of cheese.

Carlota was stuffing the slices into her mouth. But she was having trouble stuffing more than one slice into her mouth.

Ronnie Anne: You keep eating pizza like this, you're hips are gonna get fat.

Carlotta: (Muffled from her mouth full)

Carlotta stuffs them into her mouth and succeeds and she swallows them.

Carlota: (Big Gulp) (Belch) I don't care.

While they were eating pizza they both got a text on their phones from an unknown assailant.

Ronnie Anne: (Reading Text) Something is going on with your one of your stores clients lives.

Carlota: (Reading text) To find out more, meet me over at the lamp shop by the lake at midnight.

Ronnie Anne: I wonder who this is?

A message came in on their cell phones and it said: "Meet me at the old abandoned lamp store at 12:00 Midnight."

After they read the message, they head out. But Carlotta stuffed the last bit of pizza into her mouth, and Ronnie Anne complains about it.

Ronnie Anne: Carlotta, was eating that pizza necessary?

Carlotta: It's my body and I can do what I want!

Ronnie Anne: Oy vey. (mutters in Spanish)

They ran to the shop fast. But Carlota was getting very sluggish.

Ronnie Anne: You okay Carlota?

Carlotta: I wonder why that pizza is not making me bigger. (Stomach grumbles) I think that pizza is not settling.

Ronnie Anne: I think this is the cause.

Ronnie Anne loosened Carlota's dress belt and then something big hit her stomach and Carlota belched.

Carlota: (BIG BELCH) Oh excuse me.

Ronnie Anne: Maybe eating all that pizza before we left was a really bad idea.

Carlotta's gut expanded out and it was sloshing and more.

But her gut was big now.

Ronnie Anne lifted up Carlotta's gut and it was as heavy as a huge water balloon. It was sloshing like mad and it was heavy.

Ronnie Anne: Geez Carlotta! You need to go on a diet!

Carlotta was putting her belt back on but her enormous belly was not letting her. It was too big and she was having trouble getting her belt on.

Carlotta: (Groans in effort) Come on! Come on! (Sighs and gives up) Ugh! Why fight it?

Carlotta hid her big gut under her dress and they pressed on

Ronnie Anne was pushing Carlotta from behind her. She was trying to push her from behind her butt with both her shoulders.

Ronnie Anne: (Grunts in effort)

Carlotta: Just push harder!

She did so.

Ronnie Anne: Try sucking in your gut.

Carlotta did so and Ronnie Anne pushed with her shoulders again. Nothing. She tried pushing her with her back. But she still wouldn't budge.

Carlotta: This is not helping.

Ronnie Anne: Let me do one more thing.

Ronnie Anne took a few steps back and ran fast and she rammed Carlotta and she and Carlotta tumbled into the Lamp shop and they crashed into a pile of boxes.

CRASH!

Carlotta and Ronnie Anne got up and Carlotta was rubbing her sore butt from such a huge shove.

Carlotta: Ow! Ro, did you have to push so hard? That was really hard.

Ronnie Anne: It's not my fault that you got so chubby Carlotta!

Carlotta: Who are you calling Chubby!?

Ronnie Anne: You Carlotta! You gained too much weight! If you hadn't eaten all that pizza you wouldn't have gotten stuck in the first place!

Carlotta: You worry about your own body!

Just then a figure came out of the shadows and it was wearing a trench coat and a fedora like a spy.

Ronnie Anne: Are you the one that sent us the message to meet here.

?: Yes I am

The figure took off her trench coat and hat and it was an oriental girl with a bright blue shirt with a dragon on it. She was 12 years old. Had black hair in a braided ponytail, blue eyes, blue skirt, red boots and she had a dragonfly hair clip.

Ronnie Anne: Gina!

Gina: Hey Ronnie Anne.

They hugged.

Ronnie Anne: Wow. You haven't changed a bit, except you keep your hair in a braided ponytail.

Gina: I sure do huh?

Gina unbraided it and her black hair went down to her lower ankles.

Ronnie Anne: (Shocked) Wow! Your hair is so much more beautiful than it was before!

Gina: Thanks R.A.

She put her hair back in a braid.

Gina: We need to talk. But not here. I know a place where we can talk.

Ronnie Anne: Okay. Lead the way.

Gina took them to a tunnel opening and escorted them through.

Gina: Follow me.

Gina crawled through and Carlotta followed but her butt got caught.

Carlotta: Uh oh! (Grunts) Ro, can you give me a little push?

Ronnie Anne: No problem Carlotta.

Ronnie Anne pushed her butt with her shoulders and she popped inside.


	2. Explaination

Craford chapter 2

Ronnie Anne, Carlotta and Gina were now at the park.

Gina: So Carlotta got stuck while you two were going through the window?

Ronnie Anne: Yeah. It took the force of a powerful ramming to get her through it.

Gina: (Laughs) I think Carlotta needs to go on a diet because of her weight problem.

Carlotta: (Offended) I heard that! And you guys worry about your own bodies!

Ronnie Anne: (Angrily) Shut up Carlotta! That topic is getting really old really fast!

Ronnie Anne, Carlotta and Gina were now at the park.

Gina: So Carlotta got stuck while you two were going through the window?

Ronnie Anne: Yeah. It took the force of a powerful ramming to get her through it.

Gina: (Laughs) I think Carlotta needs to go on a diet because of her weight problem.

Ronnie Anne: (Angrily) Shut up Carlotta! That topic is getting really old really fast!

Gina: She's really worried about her looks huh?

Ronnie Anne: You have no idea. She is like my brothers girlfriend Lori. It almost drives me nuts.

Gina: Anyway the reason I called you all is because I need your help with something.

Ronnie Anne: What's the matter Gina?

Gina: I'm in pursuit of one of the most dangerous criminals in the country.

Gina pulled out a wanted poster and handed it to Ronnie Anne.

Gina: I'm going after a bounty placed on Kira "Deathskull" Nominov. She is the most dangerous criminal here in Great Lake City.

Carlotta: I've heard about her! She is said to have killed numerous people in 10 states!

Ronnie Anne: Whoa! She's that dangerous!? This should be a job for the police.

Gina: The police aren't doing anything. She has eluded police for 6 years and she's only 16 years old.

Carlotta: So what are you doing?

Gina: The truth is I'm actually a bounty hunter.

They gasped.

Ronnie Anne: Wow!

Gina: I know. I work for a powerful top secret organization affiliated with the FBI and Interpol. We've been after Kira for years.

Carlotta: That is amazing. How much is the bounty on Kira's head?

Gina: $500,000,000.00

Their eyes turned into dollar signs and a cash register dings in the background.

Ronnie Anne and Carlotta: $500,000,000.00!?

Ronnie Anne: That's a tremendous amount of money!

Carlotta: Kira must be THAT dangerous if she has that big a bounty on her.

Gina: She is. I'm more than willing to split it with you 50/50. What do you say?

Ronnie Anne: We'll gladly help.

Gina: Great!

Ronnie Anne: I can call in my friends Nikki and Sid to help out.

Gina: Awesome. It's gonna take a lot of us to subdue a monster like Kira.

Carlotta: I don't need any help. I can handle someone like Kira.

Carlotta flexed her arm muscle and she got a bulge. But then it went limp. They saw that Carlotta was really chubby.

Ronnie Anne: Uh Carlotta, no offense but all you are is mostly fat.

Carlotta: I'm perfectly fine!

Later Carlotta and Ronnie Anne got home.

Frida: Where were you guys!?

Maria: We were worried.

Ronnie Anne and Carlotta: Sorry.

Carlotta: We got a call on our phones from one of Ronnie Anne's friends and we were told to meet her there.

Rosa: Oh. That's all right.

Frita: And how did you get so chubby Carlotta?

Ronnie Anne: She ate a whole pizza before we left.

Carl: (Laughs) Look at you Carlotta! You look like an oversized blimp! (Laughs)

Carlotta: You want a piece of me!?

They fought viciously.

Ronnie Anne: We're gonna help Carlotta lose a good amount of weight my way.

Rosa: Good idea.

Ronnie Anne: By the way did you guys hear anything about Kira on the news?

Ronnie Anne: We'll worry about Carlotta's weight first thing in the morning. Right now lets get some sleep.

They agreed.

Carlotta and Ronnie Anne went back to their rooms and Carlotta didn't get stuck.

Ronnie Anne: Carlotta, I think it's best that we stay in our rooms for the rest of the night.

Carlotta: Sure Ro and we can't tell anyone about this.

Ronnie Anne: Right. Night.

Meanwhile at a hidden lair underneath an old bridge on the outskirts of the city, something majorly evil was going down. A meeting was taking place. 3 figures were hiding in the shadows and their eyes were glowing red with pure evil.

One of those figures came out and it was Kira!

Kira and the 2 figures pressed 3 buttons and the figure's two faces were revealed.

Kira: This meeting of the Black Viper Gang is now in session.

The two figures were Erin and Monique Montgomery.

Monique: When are we gonna kill all those &^&^%#?

Kira: Patience Cobra. We must begin the beginning stages of our plans for world domination.

Erin: What do we have planned?

Kira: Well Death Adder, our first attack will be on the planned parenthood buildings as a message to show that we'll emerge later. Only that meddlesome Gina can give us trouble now.

Monique: That little *$& !

Kira: Patience Cobra. Soon Gina will die. And soon the whole government of this pathetic country will fall and whole world will be under the rule of The Black Viper! (EVIL LAUGHTER!)

Everyone in the Black Viper Gang laughed malevolently.

The whole world is now in terrible danger. It was only a matter of time before the Black Viper Gang puts their plans into action.


	3. Going to the Mansion

Chapter 3

6:30 AM - Carlotta was asleep and then Ronnie Anne came in and she was in purple track clothes and then she shakes Carlotta awake.

Carlotta: Huh? Ro?

Ronnie Anne: Time for morning exercise Carlotta.

Ronnie Anne ripped off the blankets and pushed Carlotta out of her bed.

FWOMP!

Carlotta was pulling on her clothes that were really tight. It snapped back and her belly was jiggling like jello.

Carlotta: Ro, my clothes are really tight

Ronnie Anne: We got weights, dumbbells, Gym matts and an exercise bike.

Carlotta looked down and she saw that her body was really chubby. She grabbed her belly and it was really flabby. She sighed in disappointment.

First Carlotta was lifting weights that weighed from 20 to 50 pounds and Ronnie Anne was blowing a whistle and yelling like a maniac.

Carlotta: (GROANS IN EFFORT)

Ronnie Anne: COME ON CARLOTTA YOU OLD LADY! I WANT TO SEE YOU SWEAT!

Carlotta was groaning hard and she was lifting the weights and sweating hard!

Ronnie Anne: ABUELA LIFTS BETTER THAN YOU!

Carlotta: (GROANS)

Push ups.

Carlotta was doing push-ups. The most strenuous exercise ever.

Carlotta was dripping sweat like there was no tomorrow.

Ronnie Anne: (BLOWS WHISTLE) COME ON YOU OLD LADY! LIFT THAT BODY!

Carlotta: Ro, you are nuts!

Ronnie Anne: YOU CALL THOSE PUNY STICKS MUSCLES!? GET MOVING!

Carlotta: (GROANS IN EFFORT!) THIS IS INSANE! IT HURTS!

Ronnie Anne: NO PAIN NO GAIN! NOW GET MOVING!

Carlotta was dripping sweat and it was coming down the roof like a flood!

Carlotta was resting and panting hard.

Ronnie Anne: You are too fat to do anything. You want to be rid of this fat belly right? (PATS CARLOTTA'S BELLY)

It jiggled and Carlotta jumped in shock and sat up.

Carlotta: What is your problem Ro!?

Later after 3 long hours of backbreaking, heartpumping, muscle ripping exercise, Carlotta and Ronnie Anne went to the sofa to rest.

Carlotta: I'm pooped.

Ronnie Anne: Me too,

Rosa came out with a hearty bowl of fruit salad.

Carlotta: Ro, I'm not very comfortable eating nothing but fruit. (Eats it) (With her mouth full) It;s good stuff though. And I think that this whole thing is very stressful.

Ronnie Anne: Sorry Carlotta but this is all for your own good. You sure are eating a lot of fruit, But haven't you ever heard of eating in moderation?

Carlotta: (With her mouth full) (Muffled)

Ronnie Anne: Don't talk with your mouth full.

Carlotta and Ronnie Anne got up and Carlotta swallowed the fruit.

Carlotta: I said You worry about what you eat.

Ronnie Anne: Okay Carlotta, I think that's enough working out for now. Lets go shower and rest after working out. Then we'll decide on what to do for the rest of the day.

She grabs a peach

Carlotta: Don't forget we got to meet Gina at the mansion in the woods

Ronnie Anne: Well leave for the mansion at 11:30 tonight.

She threw the peach at Carlotta's belly that was hanging out

Carlotta was holding her belly and you could really hear it sloshing with fat. Ronnie Anne walked away

Sure.

Later at 11:55 PM Ronnie Anne and Carlotta had gotten a text from Gina telling them to meet her at the abandoned mansion in the woulds at midnight and Ronnie Anne brought Nikki, and Sid with them.

Nikki: So Gina is back?

Ronnie Anne: Yep. She needs our help or fighting against Kira.

Sid: I heard about her. She is a monster.

Carlotta: (Panting) Hey slow down guys!

Ronnie Anne: This is why you need to get rid of your belly Carlotta.

Carlotta: Come on guys! I'm trying to move as fast as I can!

Ronnie Anne: Then try to keep up!

They walked through the forest and Carlotta was shaking in fear at the sight of how scary it was. The trees were dark, gnarled, twisted and terrifying, owls hooted, crows cawed and glowing eyes were visible.

Carlotta: (Shaking in fright)

Sid: Why is Carlotta so slow?

Nikki: And so fat?

Ronnie Anne: She has been gorging herself in food and is getting so fat and out of shape.

Sid: So what things have you done with Carlotta?

Ronnie Anne: We did weight-lifting, sit-ups, push-ups, the wirks. It was too strenuous

Just then, Carlotta ran up ahead of the group. Ronnie Anne noticed that Carlotta didn't look any skinnier, and her butt looked a bit bigger than before.

Okay.

Ronnie Anne: Carlotta, you and I spent the whole morning exercising and you don't look any skinnier. Also your butt looks bigger than it was last night. What happened?

Carlotta looked down.

FLASHBACK

Carlotta was hiding under her bed sheets and she had them braced up with a stick and she was eating a huge pile of donuts.

Carlotta: (Chewing Donuts and with her mouth full) Who cares what Ro says about my weight? It's my body and I can do what I want with it.

She was eating 30 donuts. Each with different colors of frosting that were red, blue, yellow, pink, brown, green and purple. Some were glazed, some were vanilla, some were jelly filled and some were chocolate and caramel.

She ate the whole pile of donuts.

She belched.

FLASHBACK ENDS

When Ronnie Anne heard this she was infuriated

Ronnie Anne: Carlotta, how could you eat all that behind my back after all that exercising!?

Carlotta: It's my body!

Ronnie Anne: You need to start worrying about your health! Donuts are bad for you!

Carlotta: I don't care!

Ronnie Anne: You are gonna turn into a sumo wrestler if you keep this up!

Carlotta: Want me to flatten you!?

They growled and Nikki and Sid pushed them back.

Nikki: Guys stop!

Sid: Yeah, fighting about it never solves anything!

Ronnie Anne: (Sighs) You're right.

Carlotta: Sorry.

Ronnie Anne: Lets keep going.

They trekked through the forest and continued talking.

Sid: So one time my mom brought home a Baby Leopard while they rebuild his mothers habitat.

Ronnie Anne: Wow! That is cool.

Nikki: Leopards are awesome cats.

Carlotta: They sure are.

They continued walking and Ronnie Anne saw something.

Ronnie Anne: There's the mansion.

They saw the Haunted Mansion and it was a horrifying house. A wolf howl was heard in the background, a crow caw was heard and bats flew away from the house. Lightning struck in the background and Carlotta jumped and she landed in Sid's arms.

Sid: (Straining) You're giving me a hernia Carlotta! You're way too heavy!

Sid crashed to the ground from Carlotta's weight.

Sid: Carlotta, you're crushing me!

Carlotta: Oops. Sorry Sid.

She got off of her

They walked up to the house and it looked really terrifying.

Carlotta was shaking in sheer fright.

Nikki: It's the old McGarrison estate.

Ronnie Anne: Looks like no one has been here for years.

Sid: No kidding.

They walked to the front door

Sid: Well, lets head in.

Nikki: Yeah.

Carlotta: (Shivering in fear)

Ronnie Anne was shivering in fear and she touched the doorknob and the door creaked open on it's own.

Sid: It opened on it's own!

Nikki: Wicked.

Carlotta: It's a ghost!

Ronnie Anne: Come on guys.

They went into the house and it was creepy. It was loaded with old furniture, dust, cobwebs, spiders, old pictures, everything creepy.

Carlotta: This place is spooky.

They walked by a painting. But little did they know, that it's eyes were watching them.

bats and the floors were so old that they creaked with every step.

Carlotta: (Scared) Guys, I'm so scared.

Ronnie Anne: (Floor Creaks) This floor is really old.

Sid: (Floor creaks) Yeah. These boards are creaky.

Nikki: (Floor creaks) No kidding.

Carlotta: I don't want to be here anymore guys

Ronnie Anne: Will you stop being such a coward and a wimp!?

As the stopped a hand appears and it rests on Carlotta's shoulder from behind her and Carlotta turned and she saw Gina and screamed!

Everyone turned and they saw Gina.

Ronnie Anne: Hey Gina.

Gina: Hey guys.

Nikki: Long time no see G.

Gina: Same to you Nikstorm

Carlotta: So you wanted us here?

Gina: I sure did. I have some friends with me. Come on out guys.

A shadowy figure appeared behind her and it had 3 sets of glowing red eyes!

Ronnie Anne, Carlotta, Nikki and Sid screamed in sheered fright

The figures came into the light and they were three girls. One had Brown hair in a beautiful ponytail, blue eyes and her hair has a butterfly beret in it and she had a blue tank top, brown shorts and blue shoes and blue earrings like Lori Loud's and a hairstyle like Lori's. Her name was Gloria Cruz.

The second girl had black hair in a beautiful braid ponytail, brown eyes and she was an Iraqi-born American named Aleaha. She had a purple sash wrapped around her head, and she was very similar to Ronnie Anne in every aspect.

The third girl had blond hair Lucy Loud's style but without the bangs covering her eyes. Black jacket, red shirt, black skirt and black boots. Her name was Mina Ramirez.

Ronnie Anne: That was awesome!

Gloria: Thanks. So you are Ronnie Anne Santiago. Gina told us so much about you. I'm Gloria Cruz.

Aleaha: (Arabic Accent) Pleasure to meet you. I'm Aleaha.

Mina: Same here. I'm Mina Ramirez.

Ronnie Anne: It's a pleasure dudes.

Nikki: We're also her friends too. Name's Nikki.

Sid: I'm Sid Chang. I moved here recently.

Carlotta: I'm Ronnie Anne's cousin Carlotta

Ronnie Anne: pleasure to meet you all. Aleaha what color is your hair.

Aleaha: Oh it's black.

She took off her sash and she revealed that it was in a ponytail

Ronnie Anne: Wow! Aleaha your hair is beautiful!

Nikki: No kidding!

Sid: It's so dreamy! Just like Yun's!

Carlotta: Your hair is just like mine!

Everyone looked at Carlotta in a confused state.

Carlotta: What?

Ronnie Anne: So you called us here Gina?

Gina: We sure did and we called tou to talk about Kira

Gina: We did. As you know, Kira "Deathskull" Nomonov is back.

Sid: (Gasps) That wacko serial killer girl thats been terrorizing the country!?

Nikki: Wicked dude.

Gina: That's right. You see, we are a part of a very ultra secret military organization affiliated with the FBI and the CIA. We're called the B.I.R.D.S.

Carlotta: Birds?

Gloria: It's an acronym. It means Bringing In Ruthless Dirtbags and enforcing world Safety.

Sid: Oh wow!

Nikki: That's so cool!

Carlotta: That's an interesting organization.

Gina: What we do is we use cutting edge technology to bring dangerous bad guys to justice.

Gloria: We have all kinds of high tech devices that are decades more advanced than anything.

Aleaha: Laser watches, x-ray cameras, all the stuff you see in spy movies.

Ronnie Anne: That is so cool!

Carlotta: I love Spy movies!

Gina: I can tell. Our target is an evil gang that Kira has formed.

Gloria: We can tell you as we walk to our hangout place.

Ronnie Anne: Okay.

They walked down the hall.

Gina: Kira's gang she formed is called the Black Viper Gang.

Aleaha held up a picture of the symbol of the Black Viper Gang. It was a snake with the Earth burning on fire in its coils and it was over the star of Satan.

Carlotta: That's a terrifying symbol.

Gina: It is. The Black Viper Gang is an evil anti-government terrorist group that wants to destroy the entire government of the world so that they can enslave the world.

They gasped.

Ronnie Anne: That's awful!

Sid: A world without free will!

Mina: Exactly Sid. This organization is incredibly dangerous.

Gloria: Our mission is to bring them in to face justice.

Gina: But if it comes to it, we'll have to kill them.

Everyone gasped

Gina and everyone got to a hole in the basement and it was a small hole. They crawled through.

Carlotta then crawled through, but then she got stuck in the whole!

Carlotta: Uh oh! (Grunts in effort)

Mina: What's Wrong Carlotta?

Carlotta: I'm stuck!

Ronnie Anne: Geez Carlotta, you really let yourself go!

She got a good view of Carlotta's big butt.

Carlotta: Don't just stand there Ro, give me a push!

Ronnie Anne pinched the bridge of her nose and pushed her big butt with her hands and then Carlotta accidentally released some flatulence and Ronnie Anne coughed and gagged!

Ronnie Anne: Geez Carlotta! What the heck have you eaten!?

Carlotta: (Chuckles nervously) Sorry.

Ronnie Anne: Your gas is as bad as Lori's! Try sucking in your gut.

Carlotta: Okay.

She sucked in her stomach and tried to move. But still nothing.

Ronnie Anne: I cannot believe I have to push you like this Carlotta! All because of your eating habits!

Ronnie Anne pushed Carlotta with her back.

Carlotta: Oh! Hey! Be careful back there!

Ronnie Anne: Well your butt is too fat! It's a huge mass of flesh!

Carlotta: Hey! Shut up Ro! Can you girls get me out of here?

Mina: Okay.

Mina and Gina grabbed Carlotta's arms and pulled!

Ronnie Anne was pushing on Carlotta's big butt and she was really pushing hard!

Carlotta: (Grunts) (Pinch) Ow! Watch it Ro! You're pinching me!

Ronnie Anne: You shouldn't have eaten all that food Carlotta!

Mina and Gina were pulled on Carlotta hard.

Mina: (Groans in effort) Geez Carlotta! What did you eat before coming here!?

Carlota: (Grunts) My grandmas bean burritos. She makes really great food.

Sid: It's true guys. Ms. Rosa's food is so delicious.

Gina: We'll have to try some of it later.

Ronnie Anne: Aye caramba. This is gonna be bad.

Ronnie Anne pushed again and then she gave up.

Ronnie Anne: All right I give up. I have had just about enough of this!

Ronnie Anne takes a few steps back.

Ronnie Anne: (As she takes a few steps) (In her head) I know I'm going to regret this. (Out loud) Here I come guys. Stand back!

They got out of the way and Ronnie Anne charged and rammed Carlotta's butt and she popped out and released a powerfully explosive flatulence burst in Ronnie Anne's Face! Carlotta was popped out! Ronnie Anne was coughing and gagging

Carlotta got back up and dusted herself off and she looked down at her belly and she knew this is gonna be a major problem.

Carlotta: Geez I really let myself go.

Ronnie Anne crawled through the hole.

Ronnie Anne: This is all your fault Carlotta!

Carlotta: What did I do!?

Ronnie Anne: Your butt is really fat and huge! If you hadn't made yourself so fat you wouldn't have gotten stuck in the first place! Your buttcheeks are as big as my head!

Carlotta looked at her butt and she saw that Ronnie Anne is right!

Gina: I agree with R.A., Carlotta. This is gonna be a huge problem.

Aleaha: Yeah. I agree.

Mina: Same here.

Sid: Me too.

Nikki: Word.

Gina: But we should continue on to the hideout and show you where we have our base of operations.

Ronnie Anne: Okay. Lets just continue on to the hideout.

They continued on to the hideout.

Nikki: I wonder what this hideout is like.

Sid: We'll know when we get there. If it's as cool as we think, then we're gonna come here often.

Mina: Yep. This is gonna be sweet


	4. Hideout Shenanigans

Gina: So whats been happening?

Ronnie Anne: Not much. Just moved here from Royal Woods to be with my extended family.

Sid: Me and Ronnie Anne became awesome friends when I moved into her apartment building.

Gina: Nice! I think that's so cool that you two are awesome besties.

Sid: Thanks Gina.

Nikki: R.A. is an awesome friend to many.

Aleaha: I can see that.

Mina: It's gonna be fun having you girls with us.

Gloria: Indeed.

Gina: Here we are guys.

They were seeing a wall and were confused.

Ronnie Anne: What is it? All I see is a wall.

Gina moved a picture frame and revealed a hidden code panel and she pressed a bunch of buttons and a panel opened and a hidden elevator opened up!

Ronnie Anne: WHOA!

Sid: That is so cool!

Nikki: Wicked awesome!

Gina: Come on.

They got into the elevator and Carlotta was waddling in and then she got stuck.

Carlotta: Uh I'm a little stuck.

Sid: I got this!

Sid pushed her from behind with her arms and she popped right in.

Gina: Going down.

Gina pushed a button and they went down and the elevator went underground.

Ronnie Anne: So what is this elevator for Gina?

Gina: It leads to our secret hideout.

Gloria: You girls are gonna love it here.

They went over 1 mile down into the Earth's crust. It was a really deep hideout.

The elevator stopped and opened up and they arrived in an awesome and totally radical hideout that was loaded with video games, a giant tv, all kinds of food and it had all the comforts of home.

Gina: Welcome girls to Gina HQ.

Ronnie Anne: WHOA!

Sid: This is so cool!

Nikki: Wow! Look at this place! It's awesome!

Mina: It's just like home but more high-tech.

Ronnie Anne: This is so awesome! Look at this place!

They went and checked it out and they saw all the comforts of an awesome home 1 mile under the mansion in the Earth's crust.

Ronnie Anne, Gina and their friends were playing Dance Dance Revolution and they were really dancing and doing all sorts of moves.

Gina: Wow! R.A., you are really good!

Ronnie Anne: Back in Royal Woods, I used to play this all the time against Lincoln. It's awesome!

As everyone was playing games, Carlotta was eating candy like there was no tomorrow. She poured all the jelly beans in her mouth. Then the taffy, then the jawbreakers and then she shoved all the candy bars down her throat.

Ronnie Anne, Sid, Gina, Aleaha, Gloria and Nikki were watching the skateboarding channel and they were rooting for their favorite skateboarder.

Ronnie Anne: Wow! Rudy Tyrone is gonna do awesome!

Rudy Tyrone is around Lynn Jr.'s age with blond hair, blue eyes, red shirt and black pants and red boots

Sid: I hope Nigel Transberry nails it with a 720 Jackknife. Yeah!

Nikki: Me too!

Gloria: Same with me! Come on Nigel!

Aleaha: Yeah! Come on Nigel!

Gina: I hope Selina Storm wins. She is awesome.

Selina Storm was a 16 year old girl with blond hair and blue eyes and she had a fire skull t-shirt, black pants and black fingerless gloves and she had her hair in a ponytail like Lynn Loud Jr.'s.

Mina: I'm rooting for Rudy! Come on Rudy.

Aleaha: I'm also rooting for Yumi Ishikawa.

Yumi is from Japan and she has Black hair in a braided ponytail with a red hair bow, brown eyes, she has a scar on her face on her right cheek in the shape of a crescent moon from an accident, pink shirt with fire on it, red leggings, black shoes and an awesome bracelet with red rubies and red diamonds on her arm.

Gina then got up and stood in front of the TV.

Gina: We have to be ready for anything that the Black Viper Gang throws at us girls. They are really cunning and deadly.

Ronnie Anne: Whoa! They are that powerful!?

Gina: They are.

Ronnie Anne and the girls had determined looks one their faces.

Ronnie Anne: I say bring them on!

Syd: Yeah!

Nikki: We can take them on together!

Aleaha: Yeah!

Mina: They will rue the day they messed with us!

Everyone: YEAH!

Gina: That's the spirit! Since I brought you all together, I will be the leader of this group and Ronnie Anne will be my second in command.

Ronnie Anne: I am honored that you would appoint me as Second in Command Gina.

Gina: Thanks Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: I won't disappoint you.

Announcer on TV: I can't believe it! Yumi Ishikawa won by doing the impossible 720 Jackknife! Unbelievable!

Aleaha: WAY TO GO YUMI!

Ronnie Anne: Whoa! That move is impossible!

Gina: No kidding! But wow! That is amazing!

Syd: That is so amazing!

Nikki: That move is nearly impossible to do! She got that scar because of it!

Ronnie Anne: Ouch.

Mina: No kidding. But wow.

Aleaha: I'm happy for Yumi.

Gloria: Same here girls.

Carlotta was just finishing the entire table. She had just finished eating all of the oreo cookies by shoving them all in her mouth, along with everything else on it and she was a little bigger, fatter and chubbier than ever.

But then she saw the most amazing, most delicious and biggest chocolate cake she had ever laid her eyes on.

Carlotta: That cake looks incredible!

She checked her belly and she saw some flab hanging down

Carlotta: I MUST HAVE IT!

She realized that the cake was more important than her and then climbed up on the table and to her surprise she still had the strength to climb up onto it.

Carlotta: Hey wow! I can't believe I just climbed up here.

Gloria: Girls I'm worried about Carlotta. She is getting completely out of control with her love of junk food.

Mina: I agree. Carlotta is not gonna be able to fit in her clothes if she keeps this up

Gina: Or in the elevator. I don't think that it will support her weight.

Aleaha: Or through a door. Her massive girth will get her stuck.

Sid: Or that hole that lead in here. There's no way it will be able to fit her. It's too tiny.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah, she might get really stuck in it.

Gloria: I agree. Her girth will be a big one. We'll have to roll her out.

Nikki: I know. But how long do you think it will take for her to slim her down?

Ronnie Anne: Months. Maybe years.

Gloria: I don't think we have that long. The Black Viper Gang is up to no good even as we speak. But if she keeps eating like this, her future is gonna be where she is too big and fat to do anything. Even move.

Ronnie Anne: And Abuela is going to kill her.

Carlotta was eating a huge cake and she gnawed through the side and went into the inside and then she took big bites out of it.

CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP!

Carlotta: (Muffled) So good!

Carlotta was inside the whole cake!

Carlotta: I don't care what Roe says. I can eat whatever I want and I don't care what anyone else thinks!

She was shoveling the cake into her mouth.

Meanwhile at the hidden headquarters of he ruthless Black Viper Gang, they were watching and waiting.

One of their minions had Ronnie Anne and the girls being watched.

Kira: Look at those foolish brats.

Mamba: I hate them! They make me sick!

Kira: Patience Mamba, we will destroy them. Especially the big fat one.

Mamba: I hate her dress. It is ugly.

Kira: True but she does have good taste in fashion. But the girl in the blue hoodie has some good skateboarding moves from what we saw.

Mamba: She is good. But that girl with the blue shirt, Sid, is a wizard on animals from what I heard.

Kira: Indeed. Her knowledge of animals is most impressive.

Mamba: The good in the purple must be Ronnie Anne. I heard she just moved here from Royal Woods.

Kira: New city folk. Yuck!

Mamba: I know boss. That girl Mina reminds me of someone from my past.

Kira: I see. Who is it?

Mamba: That little goth brat I remember pulverizing in Royal Woods, Lucy Loud.

Kira: I see. Didn't her brother beat you up for it?

Mamba: Yeah!

Mamba lifted her hair and she saw that she had an eye missing!

Mamba: Costed me my left eye!

Kira: He sure left his mark on you.

Mamba: Indeed he did. And he will pay for it! That white hair kid ruined my life.

FLASHBACK

Lincoln Loud walked into the school cafeteria and he saw Mamba picking on Lucy.

Mamba: Now I'm going to rearrange your face and leave you dead!

Lucy Loud: Please don't hurt me.

Lincoln was not going to stand for this!

Lincoln: HEY!

Lincoln walked up to her.

Lincoln: Leave my little sister alone you monster!

Mamba: And what if I don't?

Lincoln: Then you forced me to rearranged YOUR face!

Mamba: You are dead!

Mamba went at Lincoln and jumped onto him and he punched her in the face and sent her flying and she crashed into a trash can and then she went at him and Lincoln punched her in the stomach and kicked her in the face! Then Mamba jumped onto him and pinned him down and she pulled out a pocket knife!

Mamba: You will have your sister join you in the next life!

But just as she was about to stab Lincoln, he grabbed a fork that was next to him and stabbed her right in her left eye! Mamba was screaming in excruciating pain and Lincoln kicked her in the face and knocked out some of her teeth and punched her right in the face and knocked her out.

Lincoln: You will never touch my sister again!

Everyone cheered for him!

FLASHBACK ENDS

Mamba: Because of that white-haired freak, I was expelled from school, arrested and put in prison! I will have my revenge!

Kira: I like your motivation Mamba. Revenge is a dish I can dish out. But that was impressive that he got you like that. He would make an excellent member of our gang. But lets focus on our goal.

Mamba: Yes ma'am.

They continued watching the girls.

Kira: Gina is really skilled. She beat me once before.

Mamba: Really boss?

Kira: She did. She is really skilled and highly trained in martial arts. I underestimated her skills and she will pay for that!

Mamba: I see.

Kira: That girl Aleaha is an interesting one. She comes from Iran. I can tell. But she will pay too! She helped Gina take me down and they both will pay with their lives!

Mamba: I'll help you out boss.

Kira: Excellent. Gloria has an ugly shirt on and she is a freak of nature.

Mamba: She is ugly.

Kira: But that big girl Carlotta is incredibly fat! She makes me sick looking at her. I can't believe she eats like that. She's a major pig.

Mamba: No kidding boss. She deserves to be put on a spit and roasted like the pig that she is.

Kira: Indeed. Love that motivation.

They laughed malevolently.

Part 4 end.


	5. Carlotta Gets Stuck

Back at the Casagrande Apartment building, The Casagrande's, Santiago's and Chang's were wondering where Ronnie Anne, Carlotta and Sid were. They were starting to get really worried about them. Bobby and Becca were pacing the floor in worry.  
Maria: I'm really worried about Ronnie Anne.  
Becca: I am worried about Sid. I hope they are okay.  
Frida: I'm worried about Carlotta. I hope she's okay.  
Carl: Besides her getting big and fat. (Laughs) She was as big as a blimp! (Laughs)  
Frida, C.J. and Rosa glared at Carl with serious scowls.  
Becca: But Sid is a strong girl and Ronnie Anne is with her. They will be just fine.  
Bobby: So is Ni Ni but I'm worried about her.  
Maria: I know Bobby but she'll be fine.  
Frida then broke down crying.  
Frida: My girl is an obese wreck! What am I gonna do!? (Crying)  
Carlos: It's gonna be all right honey.  
Frida was crying and they couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Even Carlitos was crying.  
At the hideout, Ronnie Anne and the girls were discussing what to do with the Black Vipers  
Ronnie Anne: I can use the computer to get information from the Black Vipers. But only when no one isn't around.  
Gina: Good. We need to gather as much information on our enemy as we can before we can decide what to do about them.  
Gloria: Okay. I can look for traces of food or litter from them and use my forensics science skills to find out more.  
Aleaha: I can use my skills in tracking to try and find their hideout.  
Ronnie Anne: We better get home before it's too late.  
Gina: Yeah you're right.  
Sid: Our parents must be worried about us.  
Nikki: Yeah.  
They went to get Carlotta and they saw that she was bigger and plumper than ever and her dress has ridden up her butt and she had crumbs all over her face.  
Carlotta: Uh. Hey guys.  
Ronnie Anne: Carlotta! Look at yourself!  
Nikki: You are bigger and fatter than ever!  
Sid: I can't believe you Carlotta!  
Carlotta: IT'S MY BODY, AND I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!  
Ronnie Anne: That excuse is not gonna work Carlotta!  
Nikki: You have a serious problem!  
Carlotta: (Angry sigh)  
Gina looked at her watch.  
Gina: Sorry but we should get back to our families.  
Everyone agreed.  
Nikki and Aleaha lifted Carlotta up and she was so heavy that they could barely move her. They were struggling to lift her up on her feet.  
Nikki: Carlotta! What have you been doing this whole time!?  
Carlotta: Eating the cake, can't you take a hint!?  
Aleaha: You are so heavy!  
Nikki: Yeah!  
Carlotta got up and they walked to the elevator. She tried to squeeze through the door but she got stuck.  
Nikki: Oh boy. I got this.  
Nikki pushed her from behind with her arms and she pushed her into the elevator.  
After they all squeezed into the elevator, it went up.

Aleaha: Gina I don't think this elevator is gonna hold all this weight because of Carlotta. You said it won't hold us.  
Gina: I wasn't really sure. But this elevator is stronger than I thought.  
Mina: Wow! That's impressive  
After the elevator got to the top it opened and the girls all walked out of it. Then Carlotta got stuck and she was wedged in.  
Carlotta: Uh oh.  
Carlotta struggled and someone pushed her from behind and after 3 to 4 seconds of hard pushing she was popped out.  
POP!  
Carlotta plopped onto the floor after landing 4 feet from the elevator.  
Sid: Sorry about that Carlotta.  
Carlotta: I'm okay though. But thanks Sid.  
They were out of the elevator and they saw the hole.  
Gina: This is it.  
Everyone except Carlotta and Sid crawled through the hole. Carlotta got on her belly and started to crawl through and then she got stuck.  
Carlotta: Uh oh.  
She struggled for a few seconds and she was really stuck.  
Carlotta: Guys, I'm really stuck!  
Everyone groaned in annoyance.  
Ronnie Anne: All right we'll get you out Carlotta.  
Sid: Hold on Carlotta.  
Ronnie Anne grabbed one of Carlotta's arms and Gina grabbed the other arm and Sid pushed Carlotta with the side of her head and her arm snd Ronnie Anne and Gina pulled. They tried getting her out, but to no avail. Carlotta was wedged in there really good. She would not budge.  
Ronnie Anne: Carlotta you're too fat! You should not've eaten all that food!  
The girls were trying to free Carlotta, but because of her massive girth she was not gonna budge. They gave up.  
Ronnie Anne: (Pants) This is hopeless!  
Gina: She's too fat!  
Carlotta: I'll pound your face in and grind you into dust if you call me fat again!  
Nikki: How are we gonna stop the Black Viper's with us having to deal with Carlotta being so fat that she can't get through a tiny hole?  
Carlotta glared angrily at Nikki.  
Gina: No idea.  
Ronnie Anne: I guess we have no other choice.  
Gina: Yeah. We'll have to have Carlotta and Sid stay here for the night until we can get them out.

Carlotta and Sid gasped in shock!  
Carlotta: Hey! Don't leave me in a place this spooky!  
Sid: Yeah and I don't want to stay here all night looking at Carlotta's big fat butt!  
Carlotta: (Offended) HEY!  
Ronnie Anne: Sorry guys but we have no other choice. But we'll come back and get you out of there once Carlotta loses some weight or we come back with tools.  
They all left.  
After Ronnie Anne and the others left, Sid was angry.  
Sid: This is all your fault Carlotta!  
Carlotta: My fault!? How is this MY fault!?  
Sid: If you haven't been such a big fat pig and ate all that food, we wouldn't be stuck here in the first place!  
Carlotta: I love junk food! I can't help it!  
Sid went and sat against the back wall 1 1/2 feet away from her big butt!  
Sid: And I can't believe I'm stuck in such a small place with Ms. Fathead!  
Carlotta: (Groans in anger)  
But Carlotta was upset and worried that Sid might have a point.  
As the girls minus Sid and Carlotta were walking through the forest at sunset, they were wondering about what was gonna happen.  
Ronnie Anne: I feel bad for leaving Sid and Carlotta behind like this.  
Gina: I know but we have no choice. Carlotta is too fat to even squeeze through that tiny hole.  
Mina: We'll have to come up with a way to make that hole bigger.  
Ronnie Anne: Why was that hole even there in the first place?  
Gina: It was like that when I found it. It was that small.  
Ronnie Anne: That hole has to go. But maybe we can get an idea on what to do about it.  
Gina: Good idea. Maybe we should get rid of it and replace it with a real door.  
Mina: Or maybe we could tear out the wall and make it as the last bit of hallway for the elevator.  
Nikki: Or maybe we can block out the hole and make a new route to the elevator.  
Gina: Those are all good ideas.  
Ronnie Anne: We'll have to decide on which one later.


	6. Worries and Dreams of Good Food

At the Casagrande Apartment complex, it was sunset at 8:30 PM and it was getting late. Ronnie Anne and Sid's families were really worried.

Frida was still crying.

Rosa: Oh Miha, Ronnie Anne and Carlotta will be fine.

Maria: I hope so.

The door opened and in came Ronnie Anne but no Sid and Carlotta.

Ronnie Anne: I'm back.

Maria: Ronnie Anne!

Rosa: Oh Miha thank goodness you're safe!

Bobby: I was really worried Ni Ni!

Frida: But where's Carlotta?

Becca: And Sid?

Ronnie Anne: Carlotta and Sid are over at friends houses till tomorrow.

Frida: Okay then.

Ronnie Anne: (In her head) I can't let them know about Carlotta and Sid being stuck in the haunted mansion.

Frida: How long will they be gone?

Ronnie Anne: They won't be back until tomorrow afternoon.

Becca: Well okay.

Ronnie Anne walked to her room and everyone else looked at her in confusion.

Ronnie Anne got to her room and got into her pajamas and into her bed.

She looked out the window and was worried for Carlotta and Sid as she looked out to where the haunted house is.

Ronnie Anne: Carlotta, Sid, just hand on for a bit longer and we'll come back for you.

Ronnie Anne was falling asleep. But little did she know that in the corner of her ceiling was a tiny little security camera watching her. And watching her was none other than the Black Vipers.

Kira: Look at her sleep. It's just absolutely disgusting!

Mamba: You said it boss. Hey! Where's the big fat one and the animal lover!?

Kira: They must've not come home! They're somewhere in the city probably. This is perfect. With the fat one, animal lover and Gina not with the girl Ronnie Anne, we can strike!

She slammed her fist on the desk and it woke one of the sleeping minions on the couch and she fell off and landed on the floor.

CRASH!

Minion: Ow.

The other minions turned to where the other minion fell off the coach.

Mamba: Yeah!

They laughed malevolently.

Back at the haunted mansion, Sid and Carlotta went to sleep. Sid had to use Carlotta's oversized girth as a pillow.

Carlotta saw how scary the house was at night. It was a creepy place filled with cobwebs, creaking walls, scary pictures and lots of dust. It looked like the house was gonna scare her to death.

Carlotta: (Scared in fright)

She looked at her girth and regretted ever becoming so fat in the first place.

It was gonna be a long night.

The adults were in bed thinking about what Ronnie Anne Said.

Rosa: I wonder why they wouldn't tell us that they were at friends houses without telling us.

Hector: You know how kids are. But I'm sure that they will be okay.

Rosa: I hope so.

Hector: I think Ronnie Anne is hiding something from us.

Rosa: I agree Hector. Miha is hiding something huge from us.

In Frida and Carlos's room, they thought exactly the same thing.

Frida: I hope Carlotta is gonna be all right.

Carlos: Same here.

Back at the haunted house, Carlotta was finally asleep and she was snoring really loudly. But her snoring was also vibrating her butt really bad and it woke up Sid. She did not like that one bit.

Carlotta was starting to dream and then as she was standing really still, she opened her eyes and then she saw a rather awesome and amazing sight! She saw a world made entirely of all kinds of junk food! She gasped in sheer amazement as she saw everything made of Candy, burgers, pizza, chocolate, cake, all her favorite foods!

Carlotta: HOLY MACKEREL!

She saw all the food all over the place as different kinds of trees, mountains, lakes, everything.

Carlotta: I don't know where to start!

Carlotta then went for the pool of Jelly Beans and she dove right in and did a bunch of silly swimming moves. She then sucked them all in through a drinking straw and they were all sucked in. Emptying the entire swimming pool.

She starts with the small pizzas and eats them in one bite

She folds the medium pizza's like taco's and eats them, then she rolls the large pizza's like burrito's and eats them.

She'll spin the extra large pizza like a frisbee on her finger and eat it while it's spinning.

She would lift up the edge of the double extra large pizza, and she'd bare her whole mouth into the enormous crust.

Carlotta: A Hamburger Meadow!? Wow! I love burgers as much as Abuela's tamales!

She went to the burgers and she was eating them like Squidward did in Just One Bite. She stuffed 4 to 12 burgers into her mouth and she was eating and eating like no tomorrow.

Carlotta: (With her mouth full) So delicious!

Carlotta then went swimming in a lake of chocolate and she was laying on her back while swimming in the sweet elixir of deliciousness. Luckily chocolate didn't get in her hair.

Carlotta came out of the chocolate lake looking as big and plump as she did in real life. The chocolate was sloshing around in her like a water balloon. She was on the ground lying on her back and then little people made of chocolate came and so did hopping chocolate rocks.

Carlotta: Wow. Hey little guys.

They went up to Carlotta and offered to help and they also gave her a huge feast full of chocolate.

Chocolate man: You have an awesome taste for chocolate Carlotta!

Chocolate man 2: Yeah! We love you Carlotta.

They slapped her belly and slid down a ramp and bounced against her big belly as they landed into her mouth and she ate them. They were so tasty that she just couldn't stop eating.

In the real world, Carlotta was seen with a smile on her face as she was drooling uncontrollably. She was happy.


	7. Capture and Escape

The next day over at the library, Ronnie Anne was there to do some research on the Black Viper Gang.

Ronnie Anne: (Whispers) Lets see. There has to be something here.

She looked at books on Michigan's history until she found something.

Ronnie Anne: Hmm. "Snakes of Pure Evil, the History of The Black Viper Gang." This looks promising.

Ronnie Anne looked at the book and she read and found out a lot of deadly information about the Black Viper Gang. She found out that 20 years ago, The Black Viper Gang was the most evil gang to ever terrorize the entire United States. Their symbol was a snake above a star of Satan coiled around a flaming Earth. Ronnie Anne found out that the Black Vipers caused nothing but pure chaos and destruction and they were the most ruthless gang ever. They caused sprees of murder, arson, robberies, and every crime you can think of. Sending the entire state into a state of pure fear. Hundreds of people died and lots of buildings were completely destroyed in fires, raids and more. Resulting in billions of dollars in property damage.

Ronnie Anne: Whoa. The Black Viper Gang is worse than what we thought.

She kept reading and found out that the Black Vipers were so bad that news about their evil crimes spread around the world like wildfire and they rose to the very top of the F.B.I. and Interpol's most wanted lists and both organizations teamed up to take them down. For 4 years, they worked tirelessly around the clock and formed a task force to eliminate the Black Vipers once and for all and it all ended with the arrest and capture of their ringleader, Sonya Nominov A.K.A. Viper One. She was also the mother of Kira Nominov.

Ronnie Anne: Whoa.

Sonya Nominov was executed in Washington D.C. by firing squad after she was brought to trial for her crimes by congress and she was buried in an unmarked grave.

Ronnie Anne: Geez. This is just what I needed to find out.

Ronnie Anne put the book back on the shelf and she started thinking about Carlotta and Sid.

Ronnie Anne: I hope Sid and Carlotta are okay. But how are we gonna get her out of there?

Ronnie Anne was thinking in thought about it. Carlotta was so big and fat that she couldn't get out.

Ronnie Anne then got a call from Gina. Gina was using her watch to call her.

Ronnie Anne: Hello?

Gina: R.A. it's Gina.

Ronnie Anne: What's up Gina?

Gina: Did you find out anything on the Black Vipers?

Ronnie Anne: I sure did.

Ronnie Anne explained what she discovered from the book she found about them.

Gina: Whoa! So they resurfaced after 20 years.

Ronnie Anne: They sure did. Now they are back to get revenge from the looks of things.

Gina: This is bad. My mom told me that she was the one that killed Sonya Nominov.

Ronnie Anne: Whoa! I didn't know that Gina.

Gina: Yeah. My mom was her arch nemesis 20 years ago and now Kira is after me to get revenge for the death of her mother.

Ronnie Anne: Something is telling me that we're gonna need all the help we can get to take them down for good.

Gina: Agreed.

Ronnie Anne ended the call and began to think more about Carlotta and Sid. Wondering how they are doing.

But little does Ronnie Anne know that she was being watched by three of the Black Viper Gang's minions. 2 of them were blonde hair girls with all black and they had tattoos that have the Black Viper Symbol on their necks. One girl had a mohawk hairstyle and the other had a blonde hair ponytail. The other was a black hair girl with her hair in a ponytail and she had black clothes as well.

Minion 1: (Whispering) That's her.

Minion 2: (Whispering) It's gonna be tough. But lets wait for the right moment.

While Ronnie Anne was focusing really hard on her current book, 2 of Kira's minions grabbed her from behind and forced her to face Kira.

Ronnie Anne: "Hey, let me go! (grunts in effort)"

Librarian: (off-screen) "shh!"

After Kira scoffed away from the Librarian, she starts speaking with Ronnie Anne.

Kira: "well well well, we finally meet Ms. Santiago."

Ronnie Anne: "what do you want Kira?"

Kira: "look punk, I don't want you getting in the way of my plan to take over Great lake city. Since your'e now working with Gina, you'll just make my plan more difficult."

Ronnie Anne: "You won't get away with this Kira!"

Kira: "Oh, but I will. And once I get rid of Gina, nothing will get in our way."

Ronnie Anne: "Actually, my new friends and I will surely be able to stop you once we get back together."

After Kira heard this, she just scoffed her off.

Kira: (ironic laugh) "You guys will be too easy to stop, you're not even powerful enough. Once we get rid of you guys, all of great lake city will tremble before us!"

As Kira and her minions evily laughed, Ronnie Anne was angrily horrified.

Ronnie Anne: "NO!"

Suddenly, they heard the librarian shush them again in a more angry tone. Kira was fed up with this, so she pointed her left palm at the librarian and shot a red and black blending fusion blast at her causing her to turn to dust.

Ronnie Anne was shocked and horrified! Kira had just killed the librarian in cold blood!

Ronnie Anne: You...You...You killed her!

Minion 1: How much do you know about our plans?

Ronnie Anne: I'm not talking!

Minion 2: Oh we will get you to talk.

But then someone snuck up behind the minions and...

BLAM! BLAM!

She bashed the minions heads with a club and knocked them out.

Minion 3?: Run!

Ronnie Anne ran fast to get out of the library.

Ronnie Anne bolted and ran around the corner of the library and Kira's minions got up and looked at Tanya angrily!

Minion 1: You idiot!

Minion 2: You made her escape!

Ronnie Anne was running. But then she ran into Kira!

Kira: Where do you think you're going you little twerp?

Ronnie Anne: Away from you.

Kira: You aren't going anywhere without a fight.

Ronnie Anne: If you insist!

Ronnie Anne ran and Kira fired blasts of fire from her hands and Ronnie Anne ducked to the left behind a bookshelf as the blast hit a wall and exploded.

Ronnie Anne got up and dealt Kira a roundhouse kick to her face.

SMACK!

Kira touched her face and saw blood coming out of her face. She laughed malevolently as she bled.

Kira: Where have you been all my life?

Ronnie Anne: Get yourself a girlfriend you gay freak!

Kira: (ENRAGED) Why you little!?

Ronnie Anne tries throwing a punch at Kira, Kira blocks it with her palm and it makes Ronnie Anne become nervous

Kira pulls a cunning smile, she swiftly shoved Ronnie Anne's fist away.

Kira punched at Ronnie Anne and she blocked her punches and they felt like she was getting punched with logs.

Ronnie Anne: She's too strong.

She had to think of something fast.

She saw a shelf and karate chopped it and it tipped over and started to fell onto Kira.

Kira: Uh oh!

Ronnie Anne got away just as the shelf fell onto Kira with a big crash.

CRASH!

Kira was buried under the shelf and a lot of books

Kira: I HATE THAT LITTLE BRAT!

Ronnie Anne was running and hoping to find a way out.

Ronnie Anne: There has to be a way out!

She saw an air vent.

Ronnie Anne: An air vent. Perfect!

She got up to it and pulled the grate off and she crawled in and got stuck at her waist.

Ronnie Anne: Uh oh! I'm stuck! Now I know how Carlotta feels. And I'm not as fat as she is!

Ronnie Anne was struggling to get herself unstuck. But then Kira came skidding over. And she was 5 yards away.

Ronnie Anne heard Kira coming.

Ronnie Anne: Oh come on, come on legs get me through!

Ronnie Anne was struggling to squeeze through and then just as Kira was about to grab her, Ronnie Anne popped through

Kira: (Enraged Growling) CURSE YOU!

Ronnie Anne: Take that snake girl. You'll never catch me now.

Ronnie Anne crawled through the vents and struggled as she was crawling

Ronnie Anne reached the end of the vent and punched the grate off.

Ronnie Anne: Made it.

She crawled out and got stuck and she struggled and then she pushed herself out by pushing with her arms and she popped out and rolled and then crashed into some trash cans.

CRASH!

She crashed into some trash cans in an ally.

Ronnie Anne was wondering how she could've gotten stuck.

Ronnie Anne: I hope I'm not wearing a sweater that's too thick

Or maybe it was something else.

Ronnie Anne: I guess I shouldn't have eaten 3 plates of Abuela's huevos rancheros for breakfast if that IS the real problem.

Ronnie Anne walked up to the air vent she came out of.

Ronnie Anne: Or maybe the vent is too small.

She thought about it for a second. Ronnie Anne then shrugged it off and walked home.

Narrator: Ronnie Anne's REAL reason for getting stuck was eating too much.

FLASHBACK

Ronnie Anne was eating breakfast.

Ronnie Anne: So mom how have things been?

Maria: Great sweetie. I got to work on a patient that had swallowed a pair of scissors.

Ronnie Anne: Yikes!

Rosa: Ay caramba.

C.J.: That must've really hurt Tia Maria.

Maria: It did C.J.

Hector: We got new fruits in the mercado. We got Peruvian Cherimoyas.

Ronnie Anne: (With her mouth full) Never had those before. But that is awesome!

Frida: Don't talk with your mouth full Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: (With her mouth full) Sorry. (Swallows.

Ronnie Anne was finished having breakfast. She didn't have her sweater on and she had hues rancheros, pancakes and salsa tamales. She was really stuffed.

Carl came by and he was laughing hard.

Carl: Oh look at you! You ate so much! I hope you don't get really fat!

Ronnie Anne growled at him and she held up her shirt and her belly got a little bit bigger and rounder.

Ronnie Anne: Oh man. I hope I don't get as big as Carlotta.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Ronnie Anne: I have to make sure I don't get captured by the Black Vipers ever again.

End of chapter 7


	8. A New Team is Formed

Back at the haunted house Carlotta and Sid weren't fairing any better. Sid was pushing Carlotta with her hands on Carlotta's butt and trying to get her through the hole. But her massive girth was still too big. She wouldn't budge at all.

Carlotta was sitting there with a bored look on her face and she felt the shives from Sid. She was sick and tired of being stuck.

Sid was still pushing Carlotta.

Carlotta: (Angrily) Sid just stop and give up! It's just no use.

SLAP!

Sid slapped Carlotta on her butt with her hands.

Carlotta: Ouch! What was that for!?

Sid: It's because of you that we're stuck here! If you didn't eat so much and gotten this fat we wouldn't be stuck here!

Carlotta sighed in annoyance and she wondered why Ronnie Anne and the others were taking longer than they had originally planned to get there.

Carlotta: Why are they taking so long?

Sid leaned up,against Carlotta's butt and Carlotta was not happy about this.

Carlotta saw many scary things in the mansion and they were really terrifying. She saw ghosts, werewolves, vampires, Frankenstein and more. The monsters were furniture being turned into said monsters because of illusions. The ghosts were tarps covering old furniture, the Frankenstein was an old hat rack, the werewolves were a closet full of old clothes and the vampires were shadows formed from the suns light.

When Carlotta saw the ghosts she was pushing back with her arms in fear, but she was still stuck because of how fat she was and the flab from her sides was pressing against the rim of the hole as she was pushing and she was stuck. She was really wiggling her butt and it shook Sid off her butt and she landed on the floor.

Sid: Whoa! Carlotta what has you so spooked?

Carlotta: There's ghosts in here!

Sid: Carlotta you're crazy. There's no such thing as ghosts.

Carlotta gets confused about what Sid says, she takes another look and see's that it was just a bunch of curtain drapes.

Carlotta: Oh just drapes.

Sid: The Haunted House is playing tricks on you.

Carlotta: (Shaking in fear) (To herself) Oh hurry back Ro.

Back at the Casagrande Apartments, Hector saw Frida crying as she was really worried about Carlotta.

Hector: It'll be all right Miha. Carlotta is gonna be fine.

Frida: (Crying) I know and I'm worried so much about her!

Hector comforted her by hugging her and rubbing her back as she cried into his chest.

Carl: Ah Carlotta is in a better place now.

Rosa: (Sternly) What do you mean by that?

Carl: She's over in fat heaven. (Laughs)

BONK!

Rosa hit Carl with her shoe!

Carl: OW!

Carlitos, showing concern for his mother went up to her and tugged on her dress. Frida saw him and picked him up. Carlitos patted her cheek in great concern for her.

Frida: Be careful with my dress Carlitos.

Carlos: Frida it'll be all right. Carlotta is a strong girl. She'll be fine.

Carl: She's obviously not that strong because of how fat she got. (Laughs)

BONK!

Rosa hit Carl on the hit with her shoe again.

Carl: Ow!

Ronnie Anne got home and she came in through the door to the apartment.

Maria: Hi sweetie. Are you all right?

Ronnie Anne: I'm fine mom.

She went to her room.

10 minutes later she came back out and was heading out again.

Bobby: Where are you going Ni Ni?

Ronnie Anne: Going to a new restaurant I heard opened up today.

Carl: (Laughs) Carlotta's already fat enough as it is. How fat can she get from that?

BONK!

Rosa hit Carl with her shoe again.

Carl: OW!

Ronnie Anne left and went out the door. What her family didn't know is that she was heading to see Gina.

As Ronnie Anne left her apartment, she began to think about what happened with her encounter with Kira. She wondered why a member of the Black Vipers would help her escape like that. It was not adding up.

Ronnie Anne: (In her head) Why would a member of Kira's gang help me like that. It doesn't make sense. Unless...

Ronnie Anne thought about what happened as she crawled through the air vents and came to the conclusion that the Black Vipers have a mole in their midst. A spy is helping Ronnie Anne out somehow and she helped Ronnie Anne escape from the Black Vipers.

Ronnie Anne: Why did that girl help me? Is she a spy implanted in the Black Vipers?

Ronnie Anne thought about what happened as she crawled through the air vents and came to the conclusion that the Black Vipers have a mole in their midst. A spy is helping Ronnie Anne out somehow and she helped Ronnie Anne escape from the Black Vipers.

Ronnie Anne: Why did that girl help me? Is she a spy implanted in the Black Vipers? But that vent was too small for me to crawl through. Somehow I made it out. (In her head) I owe that girl my life. One day we'll meet again and stop Kira.

Ronnie Anne arrived at the school and she saw the hot dog cart.  
Ronnie Anne: Maybe a Hot Dog will calm my nerves.

She went up to the cart.  
Ronnie Anne: 1 please.  
Vendor: Sure kid. Want it with everything on it?  
Ronnie Anne: Just ketchup and mustard is fine.  
Vendor: Sure.  
Ronnie Anne handed him the money and he gave her hot dog with ketchup and mustard on it.  
Ronnie Anne: Thank you.

Gina and her friends came up to her.  
Gina: Hey R.A. Are you all right?  
Ronnie Anne: Yeah I'm fine.

Ronnie Anne was eating her hot dog when she saw Gina and everyone coming.  
Ronnie Anne: Hey guys.  
Gina: Hey R.A.  
Mina: Hola amigo.

Ronnie Anne: So how have all of your families been doing?  
Mina: Buena.  
Gloria: Doing really good thank you. My mom and sisters are all doing great.  
Gloria pulled out a picture of her mom and sisters.

Gloria's mom has Blonde hair, blue eyes, she is a big job. She is an ambassador for the Russian Federation. Her hair will be in a braided ponytail  
Gloria has 4 sisters. Catherine, Isabella, Anastasia and Sonya.  
The oldest one is Catherine. She is 17 years old and has black hair in a hairstyle like Lori's and she wears a black t-shirt and blue skirt and has a nasty gas problem. She also wears black sandals. Her hair will be down to her shoulders  
Isabella has Black hair, blue eyes, earrings like Leni's, Green dress and brown skirt, blue shoes and is as dumb as Leni. Her hair will be down to her upper back.  
Little sister Anastasia is a goth like Lucy and has scary red eyes but doesn't have her bangs grown out. Black hair, black dress and black shoes and likes vampires and monsters. She has vampire fangs and likes bats and ghosts. Her hair will be at her shoulders.  
Sonya is the youngest Blond hair and blue eyes and is 15 months old and has hair in a cowlick

Gloria: My mom is an Ambassador for the Russian Federation and she is always busy and is always traveling. But she gets to see new places and meet new people and it's so awesome.

Ronnie Anne: That is so cool.

Gloria: Yep. My sisters are amazing too.

Ronnie Anne: They remind me of my friend Lincoln's sisters.

Gloria: I know. (points to Catherine) That's Catherine.

Ronnie Anne: She looks so much like Lori Loud, my brother's girlfriend and Lincoln's oldest sister and she is always talking to Bobby.

Gloria: She and Lori have so much in common. Catherine is always on her phone talking to her friends. But she is the glue that holds us together when mom isn't around.

Ronnie Anne: Who's next?

Gloria: Next is Isabella. She is a total ditz and she is not the sharpest tool in the shed. She has a brain the size of a walnut. But she has a very sharp knowledgeable mind when it comes to fashions.  
Ronnie Anne: She is like Lincoln's second eldest sister Leni. She knows so much about fashions too and loves hanging out at the mall. Lincoln told she now works at the mall.  
Gloria: Wow! Isabella and Leni have so much in common.  
Ronnie Anne: I know.

Gloria: Anastasia is the goth of my family.  
Ronnie Anne: Her eyes are scary.  
Gloria: I know. But I like them. She likes vampires, werewolves, bats, darkness and anything scary. She has been doing funerals since she was 2 and is part of an undertaker and mortician club at her school.  
Ronnie Anne: She looks so much like Lincoln's sister Lucy. She's a goth and has the same style as her.  
Gloria: Wow. I disn't know Lincoln's sister was a goth too.  
Ronnie Anne: Yeah but they grew her bangs out to cover her eyes.  
Gloria: That's different.  
Ronnie Anne: Yeah.

Gloria: You would love my youngest sister Sonya. She's the youngest at 15 months old and she is a fast learner.  
Ronnie Anne: She is adorable. She reminds me of Lincoln's youngest sister Lily.  
Gloria: I can see that.

Ronnie Anne: You won't believe how big Lincoln's family is. He's the only boy with 10 sisters.  
The girls gasped.  
Gloria: 10 sisters!  
Mina: AY CARAMBA!  
Aleaha: That's a big family.  
Ronnie Anne: I know. I was shocked myself.

Ronnie Anne pulled out a photo of her with Lincoln and his 10 sisters.  
Gina: Wow! That boy must be Lincoln. His hair is white.  
Ronnie Anne: He told me he got that from his grandfather.  
Ronnie Anne went over his background

At 11 years old, Lincoln is both the middle child and the only son of the Loud family. He attends the 5th grade at Royal Woods Elementary School.

As revealed in "Not a Loud", Lincoln was born in the limousine of the President of the United States. After Vanzilla broke down, the President's limo picked up the Loud parents on the way to the delivery room. When in the car, Lincoln needed to get out then, so the President tried to deliver Lincoln but fainted. Lincoln was delivered by the First Lady of the United States.

The episode "Deal Me Out" reveals that Lincoln has had broken back teeth about since he was 5 years old.

Lincoln often speaks to the viewers about how he gets around his often-chaotic household, the insane antics of his ten sisters, and other things he's doing, and it makes him break the fourth wall. He possesses a habit of reading comics, manga, and novels in his underwear.

Gina: Wow! And Lincoln has to put up with the antics of his sisters all the time? Stressful.  
Ronnie Anne: I know but he says he wouldn't trade it for the world.  
Mina: Wow.  
Ronnie Anne: I know. (Points to Lori) This is Lori, my brother's girlfriend and Lincoln's Oldest sister. She's 17 years old and is the bossy one.  
Gina: She's pretty.  
Ronnie Anne: She is and she is a great golfer.  
Mina: Wow.

Ronnie Anne went over Lori's background.  
At 17 years old, Lori is the oldest child of the Loud family, and the oldest of Lincoln's five older sisters. This is a fact she uses to assert authority and absolute dominance over her siblings. Lori is a senior at Royal Woods High School and attends school with her siblings Leni, Luna, and Luan.

Lori is the tallest among all her siblings. She has large blonde hair (a genetic trait she shares with her mother, even though the latter's hair is longer).

Ronnie Anne: (Points to Leni) That's Leni. She is the ditzy one and is not the sharpest tool in the shed.  
Gina: She must be like Isabella.  
Ronnie Anne: Oh yeah.  
Ronnie Anne went over her background.

At 16 years old, Leni is the second oldest child of the Loud family, and the second-oldest of Lincoln's five older sisters. She is very naive and quite ditzy, but she makes up for it with her beauty and kindness. Leni is a junior at Royal Woods High School and attends school with her siblings Lori, Luna, and Luan.

Ronnie Anne: (Points to Luna) That's Luna. She's the loudest member of the Loud's. She's the rockstar of the family.  
Gina: Wow!  
Ronnie Anne: Yep. She is also Lincoln's guardian sister.  
Ronnie Anne went over her background.

At 15 years old, Luna is the third oldest child of the Loud family, and the middle child of Lincoln's five older sisters. She attends Royal Woods High School with her sisters Lori, Leni, and Luan. Her passion for rock music developed when she was just 9 years old. She was still trying to find her own calling at the time. She went to her first concert, and witnessed the lead performer, Mick Swagger, on stage singing, and calling out to her. She took the stage with Mick and suddenly found out that the world of rock was where she was meant to be and that it was her destiny. Since that day, she has viewed Mick as her hero, because he gave her the inspiration to rock on.

Ronnie Anne: (Points to Luan) That's Luan and she is a joker. She is funny.  
Gina: She looks like it.  
Ronnie Anne: I know.  
Ronnie Anne went over her background.

At 14 years old, Luan is the fourth oldest child of the Loud family, and the second-youngest of Lincoln's five older sisters. Luan is a freshman at Royal Woods High School and attends school with her older siblings Lori, Leni, and Luna. Her habits include telling bad jokes and puns, pulling pranks, party clowning, and video production.

Early life  
Luan started comedy at a very young age. Her first performances were for the Loud Family's pets. Her first public comedic act was at an open mic in the Royal Woods Bowling Alley. There, she did not perform well and was heckled by the audience. Now aware that she had more to  
learn about comedy, she enrolled in a clowning academy and graduated. After paying her dues, she started her own business.

Gina: Wow! She is really hysterical!  
Ronnie Anne: Oh yeah! But when April Fools day comes around she is a totally sadistic and dangerous psychopath. She does these very dangerous pranks that are so bad that they can land you in the hospital.  
They gasped.  
Gina: Whoa!  
Mina: Ay Caramba!  
Aleaha: Yeah.  
Ronnie Anne: One time when Lincoln got word I was coming over, he took all of Luan's deadly pranks to protect me and I took him out for a milkshake.  
Gina: Wow! Lincoln is truly brave.  
Ronnie Anne: He sure is. Also when I was caught by the Black Vipers, a girl that looked just like Luan freed me and helped me escape.  
Gina: Wow.

Ronnie Anne: (Point's to Lynn) That's Lynn and she is the sports star of the family.  
Gina: Wow. She must be really skilled.  
Ronnie Anne: Yep.  
Ronnie Anne went Over Lynn's background.

At 13 years old, Lynn is the fifth-oldest child of the Loud family, and the youngest of Lincoln's five older sisters. She is named after her father. Lynn attends Royal Woods Middle School. She has a habit of turning everything into a competition.

In "Middle Men," Lynn confessed that she had a miserable, if not depressing, time in her first year of middle school, describing it as a "real horror story." Back then, she was more soft-hearted, tender and sensitive, but she was humiliated and picked on multiple times by her peers in school. Because of this, she acted more aggressive and tough against others. Although it prevented her from ever being bullied again, it has just caused her to become more violent and forceful over the years. Nonetheless, she is still caring and she just didn't want her brother or Clyde to suffer like she did.

Ronnie Anne: (Points to Lucy) That's Lucy. She is the goth of the family.  
Gina: Wow. She looks scary.  
Ronnie Anne: She does look like it. But she is a nice girl.  
Ronnie Anne went over her background.

At eight years old, Lucy is the fifth youngest child of the Loud family and the oldest of Lincoln's five younger sisters. Her most annoying habit is popping up and scaring people, a running gag in the series. Lucy attends the third grade at Royal Woods Elementary.

Ronnie Anne: (Points to Lana & Lola) Those are the twins Lana & Lola. Lana is the one with the pigtails and Lola is the Beauty Pageant girl.  
Mina: They look so much alike.  
Ronnie: But they have polar opposite personalities. Lana is the tomboy and she likes animals and getting really filthy. Lola is the beauty pageant girl and likes staying pretty, clean and beautiful.  
Gina: Wow.  
Ronnie Anne went over their backgrounds.

At six years old, Lana is the fourth youngest child of the Loud family, and the second-oldest of Lincoln's five younger sisters. She is also Lola's twin sister (older by two minutes), with whom she attends the first grade at Royal Woods. Lana is a tomboy, contrasting with her twin's more girly personality. She loves to play in mud and enjoys getting her hands dirty. Her pleasures are found in filth of all kinds, and anything unhygienic, from frogs to digging in the trash for chewed gum to doing business outdoors. Despite her tomboyishness and gross habits, she is a decent enough person and is loving towards her family. She also helps her family with more of the household jobs like unclogging the toilet and cleaning the animals out.

At six years old, Lola is the third youngest child of the Loud family, and the middle child of Lincoln's five younger sisters. She is also Lana's twin sister (younger by two minutes), with whom she attends the 1st grade at Royal Woods Elementary School. Lola is a sharp-tongued beauty queen. She carries a great sense of self-importance, and is always ready to be on the offense if someone crosses her. She can be quite materialistic and will go to great lengths to get what she wants. She is particularly skilled at making money (even if she must deceive others), and dedicates much of her time to winning beauty pageants. Despite being image-focused she takes school seriously, and makes it a point to get her work done in order to allow her the flexibility to focus on pageant training. Lola's interests include anything girly - this includes fashion shows, makeup, and posing for photo shoots. She is constantly claiming how beautiful she is, and can't look away from a mirror for more than five seconds, which gets on everybody's nerves. Even though she is determined to get her way most of the time, she often shows remorse or guilt if she hurts the feelings of one of her family members.

Ronnie Anne: (Points to Lisa) That's Lisa. She's the genius of the family.  
Mina: She must be really smart.  
Ronnie Anne: She is REALLY smart. She won a Junior Nobel Prize and is a college professor at 4 years old.  
Everyone: WOW!  
Mina: That's incredible! She's just like my brother and he is a genius too.  
Ronnie Anne: Yep. Lisa is in kindergarten but she has a genius level IQ at 4 years old.  
Ronnie Anne went over her background.

At 4 years old, Lisa is the second-youngest child of the Loud family, and the second-youngest of Lincoln's five younger sisters. She is often seen working on complex experiments, equations, and formulas. Lisa attends kindergarten at Royal Woods Elementary School. Lisa, despite her very young age, is a Junior Nobel Prize recipient. Though she is still in kindergarten, she is exceedingly smarter than the other kids her age and is shown to be capable of moving up at least six grades. The comic "It's Just a Phase" reveals that she started doing experiments at around age one, but it was believed by her parents to be "just a phase." The comic also reveals that back then, her outfit consisted of her glasses, a green T-shirt, a white lab coat, a diaper, and pink shoes. Though the second-youngest of the Louds, Lisa is a child prodigy, so she's the smartest kid in the bunch. Because of this, she often tends to be egocentric, boorish, condescending, and sarcastic with other people. She speaks with a lateral lisp, and usually has a stoic frown, though she does smile from time to time.

Ronnie Anne: (Points to Lily) That's Lily and she's the youngest of the family at 15 months.  
Aleaha: She's adprable.  
Mina: She sure is.  
Ronnie Anne: Lincoln called me over to babysit her with him.  
Ronnie Anne went over her background.

At 15 months (1 year and 3 months) old, Lily is the youngest child of the Loud family, and the youngest of Lincoln's five younger sisters. She is able to walk independently, and is learning to speak. She has a tendency to poop in her diapers, leaving a foul stench known to disgust her older siblings, and often removes her diaper, forcing her siblings to constantly have to put it back on. Lily has a habit of crying. Lincoln always changes Lily's diaper in Lisa & Lily's room. Lily is always happy, and enjoys being with her siblings. Unlike other babies, she does not cry too often. She is also the most well-behaved of the siblings.

Mina: Here's my family.

Mina showed a picture of her family.

Mina's mom is named Estella and she is a beautiful black hair woman with a red, white and green Mexican Flag hairclip and she has a white shirt with a beautiful red skirt and black shoes. Her hair is in a short curly style. Mina's dad's name will be George and he will be a loving father with blond hair and glasses with green eyes, a white labcoat, brown shirt and blue pants and black shoes and is a Neurologist.  
Mina has a little brother at 5 years old named Nathan, Blond hair with blue eyes and grey shirt and blue shorts. Loves watching cartoons and is in preschool and is really smart like Lisa. But he has Stephen Hawking Level intelligence. He works for Gina as the technical strategist and brains of the operation

Mina's dad is a top paying Business Executive and he works for a huge company. He has black hair, blue eyes, wears a blue tuxedo and a red tie. Very busy all the time but Loves his family. Mina's mom is a stay-at-home mom and is a neatfreak. She has blond hair, green eyes, blue dress and brown shoes and is always perfect at everything in cleaning. Braided ponytail that goes down to her mid back. She wears a blue apron blue dress and brown shoes.  
Mina also has three triplets sisters, Nina, Lila and Gem.

Nina has blond hair and it's in braided pigtails and she has have a green shirt with flowers on it and red shorts And red sandals.  
Lila has black hair in a ponytail and she has a blue dress and blue sandals and she likes Ace Savvy Comics and a high ponytail  
Gem has dirty blond hair. A mixture of half black and half blond. It goes down to her shoulders and she wears a red dress and blue shoes and likes sports and is Honorable unlike Lynn.

Aleaha's mom is a woman with black hair and has a purple sash wrapped around her head and she has a pink dress. She is very loving and very noble like famous women's rights advocate Malala Yousafzai. Her hair is covered by the sash.  
Aleaha's dad has Black hair, blue eyes and has the same background as Aleaha's mom.

Ronnie Anne: Wow. Our families have awesome stories behind them. Lets head into the school to talk some more.  
Gina: Good idea.  
Aleaha: I agree.  
They went into the school. But little did they know that the girl that helped Ronnie Anne earlier was watching from on top of a nearby building on a roof.  
Girl: Be careful Ronnie Anne. Kira and the Black Vipers are relentless.

Ronnie Anne and the girls entered the cafeteria and they sat down

Ronnie Anne: Guys we need to prepare ourselves for when we have to deal with the Black Viper Gang once and for all. It could be an all out war when we face them.  
Gina: I agree. The Black Vipers must be stopped.  
Aleaha: They have plagued this world for far too long.  
Mina: But we're gonna need all the help we can get to take them down.  
Ronnie Anne: Speaking of which. I'm worried about Carlotta and Syd. We need to figure ot how to get them out of their. Dio Frida is getting worried.

Mina: We can always use power tools to cut the walls down to get them out.  
Gina: That sounds too extreme.  
Ronnie Anne: Yeah you're right.

Ronnie Anne: Also we need to get some of our family members involved in this.  
Gina: I agree. My mom dealt with the Black Vipers years ago and we need to stop them like how she did.  
Mina: Agreed.  
Aleah: Same here.  
Ronnie Anne: Good.

Mina: Who else can help us?  
Ronnie Anne: I can have Lincoln and Lori help us too. They are the only members of the Loud's that I am closest too.

They talked some more about what their families are like and had a good time. They talked about what their families do for a living and how their siblings are doing and what has been happening over the years and more.  
Ronnie Anne: So we team up to take down the Black Vipers?  
Gina: We sure do.  
Ronnie Anne: We have to stop the Black Vipers and we're gonna do it with or without Carlotta or Sid.  
Gina: That's right.  
Aleaha: They are gonna pay for their crimes.  
Mina: We're also gonna need all the help we can get to take down the Black Vipers. Lets take them down all together as a team.  
They do the hands in trick and a team was formed.

They called themselves The Anti-Black Viper Liberation Army!

End of Chapter 8


End file.
